Haunted
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: David sait qu'il a fait le bon choix. Même si le prix à payer est sa liberté. De toute manière ça fait des années qu'il vit dans une prison. Une prison dont les murs sont faits de mensonges. Drame. Klaine. Furt.
1. Première Partie

**Titre** : _Haunted_

**Genre/rating** : même rating que la série. _David Karofski is back_ ! Yep. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage et je suis déçue que les scénaristes de Glee ne lui aient pas donné plus d'importance (nope, au lieu de ça, nous avons Sebastian, grrrrr !). Il y a aussi Kurt bien sûr (pauvre, pauvre Kurt). Oh, et Blaine : franchement, comment écrire une bonne fic sans Klaine ? _It is just impossibeule my dear_ ! Du Furt. Et … bon, un peu tout le monde en fait.

**Warning**s : actes de violences physiques (sous entendues non décrites), comportements homophobes, un langage un peu soutenu (ah, jeunesse !). Oh, et dernier point : ne vous fiez pas aux apparences …

**Spoiler** : saison 3, plus spécifiquement les épisodes Mash Off et First Times.

**Résumé** : David sait qu'il a fait le bon choix. Même si le prix à payer est sa liberté. De toute manière ça fait des années qu'il vit dans une prison. Une prison dont les murs sont faits de mensonges. Drame. Klaine.

**AN1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par Poe que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

"_Come here  
>Pretty please<br>Can you tell me where I am  
>You won't you say something<br>I need to get my bearings  
>I'm lost<br>And the shadows keep on changing_

_And I'm haunted  
>By the lives that I have loved<br>And actions I have hated  
>I'm haunted<br>By the lives that wove the web  
>Inside my haunted head"<br>_

**Mercredi 11 janvier, 20h36, commissariat central, Lima Oh.**

Paul Karofski essayait de contenir son angoisse mais recevoir un appel de la police ne pouvait jamais rien signifier de bon.

Il avait écouté sans broncher l'inspecteur lui dire que son fils avait été arrêté pour « coups et blessures volontaires ». Il ne se rappelait même pas de ce qu'il avait fait après ça. Comme un automate, il avait du noter l'adresse du commissariat (il chiffonnait le bout de papier dans sa poche), remercier la personne au bout du fil, avait raccroché, pris le volant … le choc de ce qui était arrivé, de ce qui était arrivé à David, l'avait finalement atteint en pleine poitrine lorsqu'il avait garé sa voiture dans le parking. Il en avait eu le soufflé coupé pendant un moment.

Il était au commissariat central de Lima.

Pour David.

David qui avait … Paul ferma les yeux et posa le front sur le volant. Ses articulations étaient blanches tant il serrait ce dernier.

Son David … _OhMonDieu_. Paul pensait que tout allait mieux maintenant qu'il l'avait changé d'école. Et c'était vrai : les notes de David étaient bien meilleures, cet air maussade qu'il avait affiché toute l'année passée avait disparu. Plus d'épisodes de colère incompréhensibles. Il s'était remis à sourire. Paul l'avait (sans lui dire bien entendu, il en aurait été mortifié) même pris en photo en train de jouer avec Ivy et Lily, les jumelles de 5 ans ses cadettes. Il était redevenu son grand garçon, son fils adoré. Alors que s'était-il passé ?

Paul n'avait jamais complètement compris ce qui s'était passé à McKinley. D'abord, le changement de comportement de David, et puis cette expulsion pour avoir menacé de mort un autre adolescent … menacé de _mort_ ! Paul connaissait son fils. David était incapable de blesser qui que ce soit. Paul se rappelait du jour où ils avaient heurté un cerf sur la route. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour la pauvre bête et pendant tout le temps où ils avaient attendu la dépanneuse, David avait soutenu sa tête sur ses genoux, lui parlant doucement. Jusqu'à ce que les grands yeux noirs de l'animal se ferment définitivement. Un gamin qui faisait _ça_ ne pouvait pas être coupable de ce dont la police l'accusait, n'est-ce pas ?

Paul prit une large inspiration. Il se sentait mieux. Rassuré. C'était une erreur, juste ça.

Une erreur.

Paul entra dans le commissariat. Il sortit le papier sur lequel il avait griffonné le nom de l'inspecteur en charge du dossier et s'avança vers l'un des guichets. Ils étaient à Lima, pas à Chicago : l'endroit était désert.

- Bonjour, je viens voir l'inspecteur Turner. Mon fils … je suis Paul Karofski.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Je vais avoir besoin d'une pièce d'identité s'il vous plaît.

Paul sortit sa carte d'identité et la posa sur le guichet. La personne à l'accueil (un policier en uniforme), tapota sur son ordinateur, récupéra une feuille à l'imprimante et se tourna vers lui. Il lui tendait un clip.

- Voici votre passe visiteur. Vous récupérerez votre pièce d'identité à votre départ. Je vais prévenir l'inspecteur Turner que vous êtes là. Vous pouvez vous asseoir en attendant.

Paul s'exécuta. Il y avait de la musique (le genre que l'on peut entendre dans les ascenseurs des centres commerciaux) et des magazines sur une petite table basse. Paul cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression de rêver. L'endroit tenait plus de la salle d'attente du dentiste que d'un commissariat.

- Monsieur Karofski ?

Sortit de ses pensées, Paul leva les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Une jeune femme lui souriait. Petite brunette piquante aux yeux gris, elle était habillée en civil mais un badge rutilait à sa ceinture.

- Je suis l'inspecteur Lana Turner.

Paul se leva, serra la main qui lui était offerte. Il resta un moment muet, surpris, fixant la jeune femme devant lui. Il se reprit, conscient de son incorrection.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être mal poli, bredouilla-t-il.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle, c'est une réaction plutôt normale. Je me suis toujours demandé si mes parents avaient un étrange sens de l'humour ou bien s'il manquaient tout simplement complètement d'imagination (1)

Paul hocha juste la tête.

- Venez, je crois que David sera content de vous voir. Il a … _une_ chose importante à vous dire.

_Une_ ? Paul sourit bien malgré lui. Si David était vraiment responsable de ce dont il était accusé, c'était _plusieurs_ choses qu'il avait à dire !

Il suivit l'inspecteur jusqu'à un couloir où se trouvaient plusieurs portes. Elle en ouvrit une et le précéda.

- David, ton père est là.

- _OhMonDieu_ … David ! S'exclama Paul en voyant son fils. Il se précipita vers lui, s'agenouillant près de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et prit son menton dans sa main.

- _Ooooh_, David … mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Il a été examiné sur place, à McKinley. Des ecchymoses, rien de plus. Notre médecin nous as donné le feu vert pour l'interroger, le rassura l'inspecteur.

_Rien de plus_ ! Comment cette femme pouvait-elle dire ça ? Le coquard sur le visage de David était noir, la peau tuméfiée à l'extrème, son œil si gonflé qu'il était réduit à une fente. Il avait aussi fendu son arcade sourcilière laquelle arborait un pansement grossier.

- Tu devrais voir l'autre gars … répondit juste laconiquement David qui d'un mouvement brusque se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père.

- Une commotion cérébrale de type 2, nez cassé, mâchoire disloquée … Paul ferma les yeux en écoutant l'inspecteur égrener les blessures que son fils avait infligé à un de ses camarades de classe comme on lirait une liste de course, sur un ton monocorde. Avait-il élevé un tueur ? Un de ces psychopathes dont les médias étaient si friands. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'ils en arrivent là … ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait ?

- Papa …

La voix de son fils, cassée comme son pauvre visage, ramena Paul à la réalité.

- Pourquoi David ? _Pourquoi_ ?

C'était la question qui taraudait Paul depuis ce coup de fil. Parce qu'il devait y avoir une raison n'est-ce pas ? Un gentil garçon ne se transforme pas en brute sanguinaire comme ça, pour rien. Il devait y avoir une raison, un motif légitime parce que sinon … sinon cela voulait dire que Paul ne pourrait rien faire pour sauver son fils. S'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'i s'était passé, comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça, alors David était perdu pour lui. Et ça, c'était la plus grande peur de Paul.

David leva les yeux vers lui. Il pleurait.

- Lewis, si tu allais nous chercher trois cafés ? Demanda l'inspecteur au policier qui se trouvait avec eux dans la pièce (Paul ne l'avait même pas remarqué, toute son attention était sur David).

- David, s'il te plaît … supplia Paul. _Pourquoi_ ?

- Parce que, répondit son fils d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, parce que … je l'aime.

**Mercredi 11 janvier, 15h12, résidence Hummel-Hudson, Lima Oh.**

-… oui Blaine, bien sûr que j'y vais avec ton écharpe aux couleurs de McKinley – même si le tissu est d'une affreuse qualité, il me démange terriblement et ce soir, j'aurais des rougeurs partout dans le cou et … _Quoi_ ? Oh. Oui, oui tu pourras m'en passer un peu sur la peau, dit Kurt qui s'était mis à murmurer.

Finn, qui observait Kurt à la dérobée dans le couloir (il mettait ses chaussures là maintenant. Kurt se plaignait sans cesse de trouver de la terre dans les étages où étaient les chambres … et bon, ok, Finn avait promis d'arrêter mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il oubliait d'enlever ses chaussures avant de monter dans _sa_ chambre ! Sauf que Kurt en avait eu finalement assez. Finn n'avait pas de preuve mais franchement qui aurait pu faire disparaître de sa collection de jeux vidéos, ses _préférés_, hein ? Kurt pouvait être diabolique) le vit rougir.

Kurt était peut-être diabolique mais dès qu'il était question de Blaine et de gouzis-gouzis, il se transformait en vierge effarouchée. Trop mignon, disait toujours Rachel. Trop bizarre pensait juste Finn : ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant Blaine et lui ! Ca devait être le couple le plus ancien de toute l'école en fait. Yep, des petits vieux de l'amour …

-… non Blaine, soupira Kurt, je ne hurlerai pas « réduisez les en bouillie ! » en plein match.

Finn sourit. C'était vraiment ça : ils étaient comme un vieux couple. Etrangement assortis (Blaine aimait les chansons pop, le foot, pratiquait la boxe et ne portait jamais de chaussettes, Kurt aimait les comédies musicales, la mode et portait tellement d'épaisseurs de vêtements que ce n'était pas étonnant que Blaine perde toute contenance le peu de fois où il pouvait apercevoir le cou ou le poignet de Kurt. Puck disait que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se transforme en zombie, genre « viens par ici que je te mange ! »), se complétant parfaitement (leur voix surtout, c'était trop incroyable la manière dont leurs voix se mélangeaient super bien), partageant tout (le bon, le mauvais …). A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Kurt et à Blaine, à leur couple, Finn sentait un pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir de faire la comparaison avec sa relation avec Rachel. Parfois, il se demandait si c'était vraiment l'amour qui les rapprochait, Rachel et lui. Parfois, il se demandait quand il connaîtrait enfin le grand amour … comme Kurt et Blaine. Il soupira, finit de lacer ses tennis et lança à son frère :

- Prêt !

Kurt, qui venait de raccrocher, lui décocha un regard noir.

- Prêt ? _Prêt_ ? Finn Hudson, il fait une température que je ne qualifierais pas d'humaine dehors et -

Finn l'interrompit.

- Kurt, il fait neuf degrés, c'est un temps plutôt doux pour la saison tu sais.

- Oui Finn, justement, il fait _neuf_, neuf Finn, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Euh, non ?

- Qu'il manque un chiffre pour que cela soit une température acceptable. Juste une petite unité. En dessous de dix, je ne mets le nez dehors les jours où il n'y a pas école que pour des urgences.

Finn réfléchit un moment et fronça les sourcils.

- Mais … il neigeait pour Black Friday (2) et tu m'as obligé à te conduire en voiture au centre commercial à 6 h du mat'.

Kurt, qui ajustait son écharpe rouge et or et passait ses gants, lui sourit en ouvrant la porte.

- Exactement Finn, comme je te le disais : uniquement pour les urgences.

**Mercredi 11 janvier, 15h39, Lycée McKinley, Lima Oh.**

- Hudson, _my man_, prêt à leur mettre la raclée de leur vie à ces minus ? Dit Puck en donnant une tape dans le dos de Finn dans les vestiaires de McKinley.

- Les Titans contre les Thunderbirds (3), cool comme match non ? Ca fait très … très mythologique comme rencontre, ajouta Mike qui passait son équipement.

- Mytho ? Ca va pas non ? On n'est pas des mytho t'es raide dingue mec ! S'insurgea Puck.

- Mythologique, pas mythomane marmonna Finn.

Le silence s'installa. Surpris, Finn leva la tête vers ses amis. Mike et Puck le fixaient bizarrement, genre «Ô Mon Dieu ! Un alien est parmi nous ! ». Puck poussa un long sifflement.

- Mec, on voit que tu vis avec Hummel depuis une éternité maintenant, dit Puck sur un ton appréciatif.

Finn haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence (il était un mec et les mecs ne complimentait pas leur frère devant leurs meilleurs amis).

- Super bonne influence, précisa Mike en hochant la tête. Un peu comme moi et Tina.

- P'tain tu peux pas parler d'autre chose que de ta petite amie, t'es lourd mec, grogna Puck.

- Tina est fabuleuse pas seulement en tant que petite amie mais aussi en tant que personne et …

Finn ne les écoutait plus. La tête dans son vestiaire, il souriait. Oui, Kurt était une bonne influence sur lui. Il l'avait dit au monde entier l'année dernière lors du mariage de leurs parents : aucune autre personne ne lui avait autant fait comprendre ce que c'était qu'être un homme. Il avait « grandi » au contact de Kurt. Kurt était quelqu'un de spécial. Finn l'aimait. Il l'aimait _vraiment_.

C'est cet amour qui le conduisit à hurler sa rage trois heures plus tard (4), le corps inerte de Kurt serré contre lui.

**Tou bi continuèdeuh** (je promets d'écrire une gentille fic toute fluffy après celle-ci : Kurt y sera comme au pays des bisounours et de mon petit poney !).

(1) Lana Turner est une star du cinéma hollywoodien des années 40 et 50, une superbe (fausse) blonde aux formes généreuses et aux yeux verts. Et elle a eu une carrière flamboyante ! Une des rares star « glamour » a avoir eu une carrière sans faute et à ne pas s'être suicidée ou a avoir été ruinée (financièrement, moralement, physiquement …) par les studios, tout puissant à cette époque.

(2) Black Friday est le jour qui suit Thanksgiving. Il marque le début des soldes de noël et est, tous les ans, le témoin de véritables mouvements de masses dans les magasins (et de castagnes aussi). J'imagine parfaitement Kurt se battre pour une de ces écharpes de grands couturiers qu'il affectionne tant !

(3) Les Thunderbirds est une équipe de foot du lycée Lima Central Catholic Highschool. Leurs couleurs sont le turquoise et le pourpre.

(4) Si j'en crois Wikipedia, un match de foot américain dure 60 mn sur le terrain, fait l'objet de quatre quart temps de 15 mn (soit encore 60 mn) et d'un repos de 20 mn (entre les deuxième et troisième quart temps), ce qui nous fait un total de 2h20 mn. Il peut y avoir prolongations … GAH !


	2. Deuxième Partie

"_Don't cry,  
>There's always a way<br>Here in November in this house of leaves  
>We'll pray<br>Please, I know it's hard to believe  
>To see a perfect forest<br>Through so many splintered trees  
>You and me<br>And these shadows keep on changing_

_And I'm haunted_  
><em>By the lives that I have loved<em>  
><em>And actions I have hated<em>  
><em>I'm haunted<em>  
><em>By the promises I've made<em>  
><em>And others I have broken<em>  
><em>I'm haunted<em>  
><em>By the lives that wove the web<em>  
><em>Inside my haunted head"<em>

**Mercredi 11 janvier, 20h41, Commissariat central, Lima Oh.**

- Tu _quoi_ ? Je … je ne comprends pas David. De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Oh, fit soudain Paul. Une jeune fille c'est ça ? Tu t'es battu pour une fille ?

Curieusement, Paul se sentait rassuré. Voilà, c'était juste une bagarre entre garçons pour les yeux d'une belle. Soit, une bagarre qui avait mal tourné mais David ne connaissait pas sa force. Et puis si cette jeune fille avait été en danger … Oui, tout s'expliquait et Paul sentit son cœur qui s'était logé dans son estomac depuis cet affreux coup de téléphone reprendre sa place dans sa poitrine. Oui, tout allait bien se passer. Ils étaient une famille, ils pouvaient survivre à cette crise.

- C'est cette jolie latino, n'est-ce pas ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? Héléna ? Demanda t-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

Paul vit David échanger un regard avec l'inspecteur. Cette dernière se plaça juste derrière David et lui serra gentiment l'épaule, comme pour l'encourager.

- David, dit-elle doucement, est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

- Non, répondit immédiatement David, sur la défensive. Non, je vais le faire.

Le regard de Paul allait de l'un à l'autre, ne comprenant pas ce que signifiait cet étrange échange. David ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage Pourquoi fallait-il du courage pour donner à son père le nom de la fille dont on est amoureux ? Se demandait Paul.

David prit sa main dans la sienne. Paul la serra instinctivement. Son fils le fixait, droit dans les yeux.

- Papa est-ce que … est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

La question glaça le sang de Paul : est-ce qu'il aimait son fils, son fils unique ? Avait-il fait quoi que ce soit pour que David pense qu'il ne l'aime pas ?

- David, je t'aime, sans aucune réserve. Tu … comment peux tu … je … je ne comprends pas …

David noua son autre main autour de celles de son père.

- Quoique tu … la voix de David se cassa. Il se reprit. Quoique tu penses de moi après … après tout ça, je veux que tu saches que moi, je t'aimerais toujours, et maman, et Ivy et Lily. Je vous aimerais tous toujours.

Paul, complètement affolé par l'émotion qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de son fils l'attira à lui.

- Oh David, il n'y a rien, tu entends, rien que tu puisses faire qui me fera cesser de t'aimer. Rien tu entends.

- Ok, murmura David d'une petite voix.

Ce n'était pas un adolescent que Paul tenait dans ses bras c'était son enfant, juste ça. Le bébé qu'il avait fait sauter sur ses genoux, le gamin à qui il avait appris à jouer au foot. Tant d'images se bousculaient dans la tête de Paul. Il se reprit. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui tourmentait David au point qu'il puisse croire que son père le rejetterait.

- David, dis moi, dis moi le nom de cette personne que tu aimes ?

- Kurt … Kurt Hummel.

**Mercredi 11 janvier, 17h19, Lycée McKinley, Lima Oh.**

- Oui ! Vas y mon amour ! _Courrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrs_ ! Tu vas les avoir, tu vas les avoir ! Hurlait Rachel Berry du haut des gradins, complètement prise par le jeu.

Les Titans menaient les Thunderbirds par 26 à 14. Son homme volait littéralement sur le terrain, il était fantastique, il était … un Dieu vivant !

- Un quoi ? Demanda Quinn, assise à ses côtés, sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

_Oups_, pensa Rachel, elle avait du dire ça tout haut.

- Finn … il est … enfin, tu vois quoi. Oh, regarde, _regarde_ ils vont faire un autre touchdown. ! Ti-tans, Ti-tans, Ti-tans ! Se mit à scander Rachel.

- Je croyais que tu détestais le football, fit remarquer Tina qui était assise juste devant elle.

- Bien sûr que je déteste ce sport, répondit Rachel sur un ton péremptoire : il est violent, dangereux et sans aucune finesse.

- Ah, désolée, pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais une fan de foot, répondit Tina un large sourire (ironique le sourire) sur le visage. Je me demande ce qui a pu me faire douter, vraiment.

- Il est sain dans un couple que chacun s'investisse dans la passion de l'autre et l'encourage du mieux qu'il peut et – non mais regardez moi ça ! Quelle bande de … de gros _nazes_ ! _Bououououoououoh_ !

Cette fois les sourcils de Quinn firent un petit voyage sur son front. Rachel Berry proférant ce qui ressemblait fort à une insulte ? Si ce n'était pas de l'amour ça.

- Mercedes, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda Tina sur un ton plein de sollicitude.

Mercedes lui sourit.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que miss Berry ici présente se déchaîne comme une folle – ce qui ne nous change pas tant que ça en fait, précisa Quinn.

- _Hey_ !

Quinn ne nota pas l'interruption outragée de Rachel et continua.

- … et que tu te morfonds dans ton coin depuis le début du match. Shane dispute pourtant une belle partie.

- Euh, oui, oui. Allez les Titans ! Cria Mercedes.

- _Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_, dit Tina, et si tu réessayais en y mettant un peu plus de conviction cette fois.

- Je suis désolée les filles, c'est juste que … que depuis noël j'ai la tête ailleurs.

- Ou plutôt le cœur, la taquina Rachel ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part de Mercedes (5).

Les Titans avaient marqué un touchdown et immédiatement la pyramide qui avait rendu coach Sylvester célèbre s'éleva dans les airs, Santana et Brittany, au sommet de la formation, agitant leurs pom-pom.

- … ça fera toujours un sale homo de moins dans les parages. Et celle-ci n'a qu'à bien se tenir si elle ne veut pas qu'on se débarasse aussi d'elle …

La voix, masculine, attira immédiatement l'attention de Rachel. Avoir deux papas gays l'avait presque conditionnée à identifier les insultes homophobes, même dans la foule la plus bondée. C'était un peu comme un sixième sens. Elle tourna la tête.

Juste en diagonale du petit groupe formé par les filles de ND, se trouvaient cinq garçons arborant les couleurs des Thunderbirds. Ils riaient. L'un d'eux, manifestement le leader vu la manière dont il se tenait (Rachel avait suivi des cours d'études comportementales : il était important pour sa future carrière qu'elle puisse différencier, lors des repas officiels, le producteur du simple projectionniste, n'est-ce pas ?) riait. Comme Rachel détestait leurs semblables, leur étroitesse d'esprit, la petitesse de leur vie. Comme disait toujours Kurt, ce qui était rassurant, c'était de savoir qu'ils finiraient leur vie caissier à MacDo, avec leurs nécessaires 2,1 enfants dans un pavillon de banlieue. Kurt avait toujours -

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

- Kurt … Où est Kurt ? Demanda t-elle à Quinn.

- Aucune idée, je ne suis pas son gardien, il va et vient comme bon lui semble tu sais.

- Il a reçu un coup de fil de Blaine. Il s'est éloigné pour y répondre. Je crois que les cris d'allégresse d'une certaine personne dont je tairais le nom, l'ont obligé à _s'exiler_, répondit Mercedes.

- Mais c'était … c'était il y a un bon moment, non ? Il devrait être revenu maintenant ?

- Rachel, tu sais comment est Kurt lorsqu'il est au téléphone avec Blaine : le monde autour de lui cesse d'exister. Et puis, contrairement à toi, il n'est pas particulièrement fan de foot.

- Je dirais plutôt, qu'il n'est pas fan d'un sport auquel Blaine ne participe pas, ajouta Tina. Je le comprends tu me diras, Blaine en petit short moulant est tout à fait mimi.

- Je croyais que les abdos de Mike étaient tout ce que tu remarquais ? S'étonna Quinn.

- Hey, dit Tina en haussant les épaules, ce n'est pas parce que l'on a déjà choisi un plat sur le menu que l'on n'apprécie pas ce qu'il a d'autres à offrir.

- Les filles …

- C'est plutôt le genre « fruits défendus » comme plat, non ? Parce que je crois que si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'une allusion comme ça devant Kurt, il t'arrachera les yeux, plaisanta Mercedes.

- Les filles, je crois que quelque chose est arrivée … réitéra Rachel.

- Ca n'empêche pas de regarder. Je veux dire, je suis allergique aux crustacés mais j'apprécie l'esthétique d'un plat bien préparé -

- LES FILLES !

Mercedes, Tina et Quinn se tournèrent vers Rachel.

- Si vous en avez fini avec vos métaphores culinaires sur le désir et l'attraction entre les sexes, serait-ce trop vous demander que de m'écouter cinq minutes ? Je … J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Oh non marmonna Mercedes, elle va nous refaire le coût des pouvoirs extra sensoriels (6).

Rachel ne répondit pas à Mercedes. Elle avait sorti son portable de sa poche et composait le numéro de téléphone de Kurt. Les autres filles ne disaient rien.

- Il ne répond pas, dit Rachel. Il y a un problème. Il faut … il faut qu'on le retrouve !

Quinn soupira.

- Calme toi Rachel, d'accord. Je suis certaine que Kurt va bien mais – (Rachel avait ouvert la bouche pour protester) _mais_, s'il le faut, pour te rassurer, nous allons le chercher avec toi. De toute manière, j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, seule la présence de Quinn (qui restait calme en toute circonstance, qualité que Rachel lui enviait) empêchait Rachel de se mettre à hurler dans les longs couloirs du stade de McKinley (elle pouvait en revanche dire adieu à sa superbe manucure : ses ongles étaient rongés comme un os donné à un pauvre chien affamé).

- Il y a un problème, je vous l'avais dit.

Les quatre jeunes filles avaient tour à tour essayé de joindre Kurt par téléphone (Rachel était étonné de voir que Quinn avait le numéro de Kurt enregistré sur son portable. Que pouvaient ils bien avoir à se dire tous les deux ? Il faudrait qu'elle le questionne dès que … _OhMonDieu_, il est arrivé quelque chose à Kurt ! Et si elle ne le revoyait jamais !). Sans succès. Elles avaient fouillé les vestiaires (Quinn était entrée sans aucune gène dans celui des garçons. Cette fille était _wouaouh_ !), le gymnase, le hall d'accueil. Rien, pas la moindre trace de leur ami.

- Mais enfin ! S'exclama Mercedes, au bord des larmes et un chouïa hystérique jugea Rachel, où peut-il bien être ? On ne peut pas disparaître comme ça ?

- Du calme, répondit Quinn, nous allons -

La musique de Teenage Dream retentit dans le hall, les faisant sursauter.

- C'est une sonnerie de téléphone, annonça Tina d'une voix blanche. Ca ressemble … c'est pas celle que Kurt utilise pour Blaine ?

Quinn fut la première à réagir. Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir d'où provenait la musique. Malheureusement, elle s'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ait pu identifier la localisation exacte du téléphone. Rachel sortit son téléphone et composa immédiatement le numéro de Kurt.

Dès que la musique de Don't Cry For Me Argentina se fit entendre, les quatre membres de ND se précipitèrent vers sa source : les toilettes pour garçons.

- Euh … fit juste Mercedes.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et entra. Lorsqu'elle ressortit des toilettes, elle était pâle.

- Oh non … souffla juste Mercedes en voyant ce que Quinn avait dans les mains : le sac de Kurt et son manteau.

Cette fois, Mercedes pleurait pour de bon et Tina, au bord des larmes faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour la calmer.

Rachel, qui tenait le téléphone de Kurt serré dans ses mains, fixait juste les affaires de ce dernier, incapable de comprendre, non, _d'accepter_ ce que la présence des biens les plus précieux de Kurt (un manteau Alexander McQueen qui lui avait coûté cinq semaines de travail au garage de son père, un messanger bag Longchamp et son I-phone) abandonnés dans les toilettes pouvait bien signifier.

- Rachel, va chercher Finn, ordonna Quinn. Ils doivent être en troisième quart temps. Dis lui qu'il faut qu'ils viennent _maintenant_. Qu'il amène aussi Mike et Puck.

Rachel hocha la tête, comme un robot, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sac et le manteau de Kurt.

- Ces types … ceux que j'ai entendu parler dans les gradins … ils ont dit qu'ils avaient réglé leur compte à un ho - Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de prononcer à voix haute ce mot, ce terrible mot qu'elle avait entendu presque toute sa vie, lancé avec haine contre ses pères, contre elle. Contre Kurt. Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec … avec la disparition de Kurt ?

Quinn ne répondit pas.

Rachel ne savait pas ce que c'était de rester sans voix. Elle était _LA_ voix personnifiée. Sa vie entière était liée à sa voix. A la musique, au son. Elle ne comprenait pas le silence de Quinn. Elle le comprenait pas que les gens restent muets, quelle qu'en soit la cause.

C'est pourtant ce qui lui arriva, une heure plus tard lorsque le téléphone de Kurt fit une nouvelle fois entendre la musique de Teenage Dream.

**Tou bi continuèdeuh !**

(5) Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'adore le couple formé par Sam et Mercedes.

(6) Episode 13, Sectionnals, de la saison 1.


	3. Troisième Partie

"_Hallways... always_

_I'll always love you_  
><em>I'll always need you<em>  
><em>I'll always want you<em>

_And I will always miss you"_

**Mercredi 11 janvier, 20h47, Commissariat Central, Lima Oh.**

- Kurt … Kurt, c'est … c'est le nom de ce jeune garçon à McKinley ? Bredouilla Paul. Celui que tu avais menacé ? Celui pour qui tu as formé les Bullywhips ?

David hocha juste la tête à chacune des questions de son père.

- Je ne comprends pas, lâcha Paul.

- Monsieur Karofski, je crois que vous devriez venir vous asseoir, proposa l'inspecteur Turner.

Elle l'aida à se relever et lui présenta la chaise juste en face de David. Paul ne quittait pas son fils des yeux. Un gobelet apparut devant lui. Paul, sous le choc, n'eut même pas l'énergie nécessaire pour remercier le policier qui lui avait apporté du café.

- Je … Santana et moi, ça n'a jamais été sérieux, dit David. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Au contraire, c'était très _sérieux_ mais pas _réel_ … nous n'avons jamais été petits-amis parce que … parce que Santana est comme moi.

Paul cligna des yeux.

- Comme toi ? Comment ça comme toi ?

- Vous regardez un peu la télévision monsieur Karofski ? Demanda l'inspecteur, à brûle pourpoint.

- Oui, enfin, non pas souvent, je n'ai jamais été très attiré par le petit écran. Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'aimez pas la télé, je vous comprends, dit-elle avec un sourire. Les programmes sont parfois exaspérants de médiocrité mais vous devez avoir suivi les élections au congrès ?

- Oui, dans les journaux, répondit Paul sur un ton exaspéré. Mais enfin, est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer -

- C'est à propos de Santana, Papa, l'interrompit David. Elle est dans les cheerios, l'équipe de Pom-pom girls de Sue Sylvester.

- Et Mme Sylvester était candidate. Elle a lancé une campagne, disons, très spéciale, qui a donné des idées à son principal opposant, Reggie Salazar.

- Le propriétaire de la pizzéria ?

- Papa, il a dévoilé l'homosexualité de Santana dans un clip promotionel pour sa campagne pour mettre en doute les valeurs morales de coach Sylvester, expliqua David. Et … et au lycée, ils …ils ont su … pour Santana et moi.

- Ils ont su … put juste répéter bêtement Paul qui ne parvenait visiblement toujours pas à faire le lien entre toutes ces informations.

David prit une large inspiration.

- Papa, ils ont compris que Santana et moi nous n'avions jamais été un _couple_. Santana est homosexuelle et … et moi aussi.

- Oh.

- Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire : _Oh_ ! Papa, je …

- Tu viens de … de m'avouer pourquoi tu t'es conduis de manière aussi étrange l'année dernière, parce que … tu es gay. Et … Paul hocha la tête et sourit à son fils. Et, je crois que je peux à nouveau répondre à ta question.

Il tendit la main vers son fils. David la prit dans la sienne.

- David, je t'aime, et ta mère aussi et tes sœurs et … okay, je n'ai jamais été le plus ouvert des hommes mais … mais je peux apprendre. Je le ferais, pour toi. Parce que tu es mon fils. Cependant …

David se raidit immédiatement.

- … Cependant, cela n'explique pas ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'un des lycéens à Lima Central Catholic Highschool a _dit_ quelque chose contre toi ou … ou ton petit ami ?

David fronça les sourcils.

- Mon petit ami ? Papa, je n'ai pas de petit ami.

- Mais je croyais … ce jeune garçon, le jeune Hummel ? Tu as dit que tu l'aimais ?

- Oui, je l'aime mais … mais pas lui. Il a déjà un petit ami.

- Mais alors que s'est-il passé ?

La voix de David était froide et coupante lorsqu'il répondit à son père.

- J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait, et s'il le fallait papa, je recommencerais.

**Mercredi 11 janvier, 18h02, Lycée McKinley, Lima Oh.**

Quinn regarda Rachel s'éloigner en courant en direction des vestiaires et se tourna vers Tina et Mercedes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as envoyée cherché Finn ? Demanda Tina. Que crois tu qu'il pourra faire de plus que nous ? Nous avons tout fouillé.

- Je sais, répondit juste Quinn. Rachel et Kurt sont un peu trop … _proches_ pour que cette dernière nous soit utile. Finn saura quoi faire d'elle, ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal. Maintenant, la question est : est-ce que je peux compter sur vous deux ou bien dois-je aussi vous renvoyer auprès de vos petits amis respectifs ? Encore que ... Mercedes ? Il faudra que tu me précises qui est l'heureux élu du jour.

Mercedes passa de la fontaine à la diva outragée en quelques secondes chrono.

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires déplacés Quinn. Kurt est la seule personne sur laquelle tu devrais concentrer ton énergie mais bien évidemment, détruire les autres est -

Quinn l'interrompit brusquement.

- Parfait, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

- Que … Quoi ? Balbutia Mercedes, coupée dans son élan.

- Tu as encore la tête sur les épaules, tu ne pleures plus, tu peux donc en effet m'aider et par là même, aider Kurt. Tina, je peux aussi compter sur toi ?

Bouche ouverte en un O de surprise, Tina hocha juste la tête (pas étonnant que Quinn ait été un jour Capitaine des Cheerios, pensa t-elle, cette fille a des nerfs d'acier et un cœur de pierre : l'étoffe dont sont faits les chefs).

- Bien, maintenant, il nous faut de l'aide et je connais la seule personne qui peut nous aider à retrouver Kurt, annonça Quinn qui composa un numéro sur son portable.

- La seule personne qui … mais de qui est-ce qu'elle parle ? Demanda Mercedes.

Tina haussa juste les épaules.

La personne que Quinn appelait répondit rapidement.

- Coach Sylvester ? Nous avons un "code bleu", annonça juste Quinn avant de raccrocher. Suivez moi, ordonna t-elle à ses deux amies.

- Sylvester ? Mais que … _HEY_ ! Cria Mercedes à Quinn qui s'était mise à courir.

- On la suit ? Demanda Tina.

Mercedes soupira.

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons vraiment le choix.

* * *

><p>- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Demanda Mercedes, éberluée.<p>

La pièce dans laquelle elles venaient de pénétrer semblait tout droit sortie d'un film d'espionnage … si les espions avaient été des pom-pom girls !

Il y avait des écrans vidéo sur tout le mur et des consoles de contrôle. Trois cheerios, avec des casques radios, se trouvaient assises aux commandes. Une immense carte de McKinley, gymnase et stade compris, se trouvait au mur et deux cheerios, casquées elles aussi, déplaçaient des petits éléments (Mercedes les identifia immédiatement : il s'agissait de reproduction en plastique de petit haut-parleurs ), un peu comme un état major déplace des bataillons sur un champ de bataille. Sur les écrans se trouvaient différents endroits du complexe sportif : gymnase, couloirs, stade, vestiaires et …

- Les toilettes ? Il y a des caméras dans les toilettes ! S'exclama Tina, outrée.

- Il y a des caméras partout, bienvenue aux Etats-Unis femelle asiatique, tu peux porter la nouvelle au peuple de Chine : qu'il essaye un peu de nous envahir nous l'attendons de pied ferme, fit une voix qu'elles reconnurent immédiatement.

- Euh, coach Sylvester, je ne suis pas chinoise … tenta de préciser Tina.

- Coach, Kurt Hummel a disparu, annonça Quinn en se plantant devant Sue Sylvester.

La réaction de Sylvester ne se fit pas attendre.

- _BECKY_ !

- Oui, coach, fit la jeune fille qui se trouvait, comme le fidèle bras droit qu'elle était, aux côtés de Sylvester.

- Je veux un rapport complet avec l'équipe de reconnaissance, _MAINTENANT_ !

- Oui coach.

Armée d'un talkie-walkie, Becky entra en contact avec « l'équipe de reconnaissance » et la passa à Sylvester.

- Coach, fit la voix de Santana déformée par la télétransmission. Nous avons trouvé … quelque chose. Il vaudrait mieux appeler la police ET une ambulance.

- Porcelaine ? Demanda Sue (Mercedes et Tina étaient certaine que sa voix s'était un peu cassée en posant la question. Tout le monde savait que Sue Sylvester avait un point faible pour Kurt).

- Non. Il porte une veste aux couleurs des Thunderbirds. Coach, nous avons trouvé quelqu'un d'autre … je crois que c'est cette personne qui a réduit en bouillie ce pauvre type. Pas moyen d'en tirer quoique ce soit, il est … en état de choc.

- Identification ?

- C'est un ancien de McKinley. David Karofski.

**Mercredi 11 janvier, 18h10, vestiaires du stade, Lima Oh.**

- Fiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Finn, _OhMonDieu_, Finn, Finn …

Rachel était entrée en trombe dans les vestiaires.

- Hey, Berry, t'es mignonne mais c'est les vestiaires des mecs ici. Pt'ain, Hudson pourrait pas la domestiquer sa bonne femme, grogna un des joueurs.

- T'as un problème, Philips ? Oh, mais c'est vrai : toi, tu n'as plus de "bonne femme" depuis que la dernière en date s'est rendue compte que t'en avais une plus petite que les frites du Quick du coin, moqua Puck (tout en faisant jouer ses pectoraux, histoire de paraître un peu plus menaçant. Ca marcha puisque le dit Philips se tut immédiatement).

Puck se tourna vers Rachel.

- Finn est avec coach Beiste, ils discutent stratégie, c'est quoi ton problème princesse ?

- C'est … C'est Kurt, il a disparu et nous avons trouvé ses affaires dans les toilettes et nous n'arrivons pas à le trouver, c'est comme s'il s'était purement et simplement _pfiout_, évaporé, et il y a ces néanderthaliens de Lima Central Catholic Highschool qui profère des horreurs à la mesure de leur incroyable stupidité et -

- Wow wow wow, reprends ton souffle ma belle ! Pt'ain tu fais comment pour parler autant et aussi vite sans reprendre ton souffle ?

- _Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah_, ce n'est pas le moment Noah, dit Rachel qui venait purement et simplement de saisir ce dernier par le col de son tee-shirt et l'avait plaqué contre le mur (ce qui élicita un petit ricanement de la part de Philips). L'heure est grave : KURT A DISPARU ET DES HOMOPHOBES SE BALADENT DANS LE STADE ! Hurla t-elle.

- Rachel ?

Finn se tenait devant la porte, coach Beiste à ses côtés.

Rachel relâcha Puck et se planta devant eux.

- Vous, dit-elle en pointant le doigt vers Beiste, vous arrêtez ce ridicule match et toi, tu viens avec moi. Elle se tourna vers Puck (qui tenait Philips dans une prise de catch qui n'avait franchement pas l'air confortable) et Mike. Et vous, vous venez aussi : nous devons retrouver kurt.

L'année dernière lorsque Rachel lui avait demandé de prendre parti contre Karofski, Finn n'avait rien fait. Il lui avait promis : quoiqu'il arrive, je serai là. Il avait fait cette promesse à Kurt, mais aussi d'une certaine manière à sa mère, à Burt. Et à Rachel.

Et aussi à lui-même.

Cette fois, Finn n'hésita pas. Il prit le bras de Rachel, se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- On y va.

Les quatre membres de ND quittèrent le vestiaire laissant derrière eux une Shannon Beiste stupéfaite, bouche ouverte incapable d'émettre le moindre son … mais sa surprise ne fut rien comparé à celle de recevoir, moins de trente minutes plus tard, un coup de fil demandant de l'aide.

De Sue Sylvester.

**Tou bi terminateud in the next part !**

(7) dans l'épisode 13, Comeback, saison 2 nous apprenons que Sue a suivi l'entraînement de la CIA. Elle y a notamment appris à interrompre les battements de son cœur. TROP FORTE SUE !

(8) Sue donne des surnoms à tout le monde, soit par ironie, soit parce qu'elle n'a franchement pas la volonté de les connaître. Dans la série, elle a appelé Finn Frankenteen, Herman Munster, Cottage Cheese et Sugar Ray. J'adore Sue !


	4. Quatrième Partie

"_Come here  
>No I won't say please<br>One more look at the ghost  
>Before I'm gonna make it leave<br>Come here  
>I've got the pieces here<br>Time to gather up the splinters  
>Build a casket for my tears<em>

_I'm haunted_  
><em>(By the lives that I have loved)<em>  
><em>I'm haunted<em>  
><em>(By the promises I've made)<em>  
><em>I'm haunted<em>  
><em>By the hallways in this tiny room<em>  
><em>The echoes there of me and you<em>  
><em>The voices that are carrying this tune"<em>

**Mercredi 11 janvier, 20h59, Commissariat Central, Lima Oh.**

Paul pâlit. Il n'avait jamais entendu David parler comme ça. Cette voix, ce ton glacial. Cette rage à peine contenue.

Découvrir que David était gay avait été un choc. Il se demandait _comment_ il allait annoncer ça à Iris : sa femme créait des outils pédagogiques pour la catéchèse ! Il lui faudrait de la patience, beaucoup de patience. Il leur en faudrait à tous les deux, le temps de comprendre, d'apprendre aussi. Réapprendre qui était leur fils. Paul était intimement persuadé que l'amour qui les liait tous, David, les jumelles, Iris et lui, pouvait venir à bout de tous les obstacles … mais pas de cette violence. Ils ne pourraient pas survivre à _ça_.

- Ils avaient compris que j'étais gay et … ça allait être comme à McKinley. Non, pire qu'à McKinley : là-bas, ils n'avaient eu que des soupçons. Ils ont dit que je devais passer un test pour … pour me mettre à l'épreuve. Ces petites _ordures_ !

- _DAVID_ ! L'admonesta Paul. Pas de grossièreté.

David se mit à rire. Un rire sinistre qui glaça le sang de Paul.

- Oh papa, je crois que j'ai un peu plus grave que ça à mon actif que des mots d'oiseaux, répondit David sur un ton ironique.

Oui, c'était vrai bien sûr mais Paul avait réagi instinctivement. Il se reprit.

- Donc, ces garçons t'ont demandé de faire quelque chose de … _répréhensible_, c'est ça ?

Un nouveau rire, étranglé cette fois, comme si David ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

- C'était simple, vraiment : il suffisait que je prouve que j'étais un des leurs, un _mec_, un vrai, le type de ceux qui hantent les couloirs de tous les lycées de cette belle nation, je suppose. Le type que j'ai essayé d'être pendant toutes ces fichues années. Et tu sais ce que je devais faire papa pour être « un homme » ?

Paul avait peur, il avait peur de ce que son fils allait lui dire parce qu'il savait que ça allait être terrible. Parce qu'il s'était trompé en fin de compte, la personne qu'il avait devant lui n'était plus un enfant : c'était un homme, un homme qui avait fait un choix et l'assumait comme tel. Et le cœur de Paul était pris entre fierté et peur. Quel était ce choix qui avait fait passer son fils d'adolescent à homme ?

- Faire couler le sang, Papa. Faire couler le sang de la personne la plus … la plus incroyable que je connaisse, la plus courageuse. La personne que -

- Que tu aimes, finit Paul qui voyait enfin les pièces de cet effroyable puzzle s'emboîter les unes dans les autres. Kurt ?

David, les larmes aux yeux, hocha la tête et baissa les yeux, son regard plongé dans son café froid.

- J'ai refusé. Bien sûr que j'ai refusé, ricana t-il, et cette fois, cette fois ça été si facile, si facile ! Kurt avait raison, tout vient en temps et en heure et c'était le bon moment. Le moment de vérité. J'ai refusé. Mais ça n'a pas suffit … ce n'était pas suffisant pour eux. Ce n'est jamais suffisant pour ce genre de type, j'en sais quelque chose j'ai fait partie de leur rang suffisamment longtemps. Ils voulaient leur minute de gloire, la victoire des gens normaux sur … sur ceux qu'ils voient comme des abominations.

David releva les yeux vers son père.

- Et ils l'ont eue.

**Mercredi 11 janvier, 18h38, Lycée McKinley, Lima Oh.**

- Coach, l'ambulance est arrivée. La police est là aussi, est-ce qu'on leur passe le relais ? Demanda Santana. Ils sont en train d'interroger David mais ces propos ne sont pas des plus cohérents, je leur souhaite bon courage pour en tirer quoi que ce soit. Il a juste confirmé qu'il avait attaqué ce pauvre type et …

Santana hésita.

- Lopez, nous n'avons pas toute la journée, grogna coach Sylvester. Et … ?

- … et il dit qu'il a réduit ce type en viande pour hamburger pour Kurt.

Sylvester fronça les sourcils.

- Pour Porcelaine ? Comment ça _pour_ lui ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Je savais que j'aurais du descendre sur le terrain, les techniques d'interrogation de la CIA (7) sont dignes d'enfants de chœur mais ça aurait été largement suffisant sur un lycéen.

- Euh, je pense qu'il voulait dire qu'il l'a fait pour le _venger_, précisa Santana. Coach, je crois que nous devrions vraiment trouver Kurt … et _vite_.

- _Becky_ !

- Oui, Coach.

- Je veux tout savoir sur ce qui se passe dans cette voiture de police !

- Ok, Coach.

Becky se tourna vers les cheerios qui étaient assis derrière les commandes.

- Sur haut parleur Coach dans 3, 2, 1 … _maintenant_ ! Lança Becky.

Il y eut un grésillement puis plusieurs voix se firent entendre dans la petite pièce.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle a piraté les lignes de la police ? Dit Mercedes estomaquée.

Tina secoua la tête.

- Je crois que cette femme est capable de tout. D'absolument tout, répondit-elle.

- Becky, je te confie la direction des opérations , annonça Sylvester. Je vais sur le terrain. Ce ne sont certainement pas ces imbéciles en uniforme à boutons dorés qui vont pouvoir retrouver Porcelaine. _Humpf_, ils ne trouveraient pas une grenade s'ils en avaient une sous le nez, la preuve : l'équipe de reconnaissance en est équipée. S'ils croient que je vais payer mes impôts ! Vous deux …

Sylvester pointait un doigt en direction de Mercedes et de Tina.

- … Vous venez avec moi. Q. tu rejoins Santana. Elle est avec Britany. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle gâche mes précieuses munitions. Acheminer des grenades jusqu'à Lima n'est pas une mince affaire. Je pensais d'ailleurs utiliser les cheveux de Will Schuester pour ma prochaine livraison : espace garanti et chocs amortis par l'épaisseur.

* * *

><p>- Comment pouvez vous être sûres qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Kurt ? Tout ça parce qu'il a laissé son manteau dans les pissotières ? C'est débile. Putain, j'en reviens pas : pourquoi je vous ai suivis, marmonnait Puck. Et en plus, on était en train de les ratatiner ces pauvres nuls. Les filles et leurs hormones, j'te jure.<p>

- Le foot n'est pas tout dans la vie Puck, aboya Finn. C'est juste … du sport ! Mais les amis, la famille, ça c'est réel, ça c'est pour la vie.

- Mec, Kurt est sympa et tout mais c'est _ton_ frère pas le mien Okay, répliqua Puck, toujours maussade, et puis on sait même pas _où_ chercher.

Finn serrait la main de Rachel qui était silencieuse depuis qu'elle leur avait expliqué la situation.

- La ferme Noah, répliqua t-elle sur un ton venimeux (_ouch_ ! Ses pères seraient bien déçus s'ils l'entendaient jurer comme ça mais Santana avait raison, ça défoulait diantrement). Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Finn.

- Finn ce que tu viens de dire est … est tout simplement merveilleux. Tu es merveilleux. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Rachel, moi aussi. Nous allons le trouver, je te le promets.

Rachel hocha juste la tête.

Ils avaient refait le même trajet que les filles : derrière les gradins, les couloirs, le hall d'accueil. Rien.

- Bon sang, dit Finn. Il faut juste qu'on … qu'on réfléchisse. Si … si l'un d'entre nous avait euh, très hypothétiquement bien entendu fait du mal à quelqu'un comme Kurt où est-ce que -

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Les trois garçons se regardèrent, mines défaites, et prononcèrent le même mot simultanément :

- Une benne à ordures …

* * *

><p>Il y avait, derrière le complexe sportif, à l'abri des regards, trois bennes. Elles étaient différentes de celles du lycée : plus hautes, pas montées sur roulettes et en métal.<p>

- Ok, fit Puck en se postant, mains sur les hanches devant les bennes, et maintenant grand chef on fait quoi ?

- Maintenant dit Finn, on grimpe dedans.

Finn crut un moment que Puck allait refuser de les aider mais, quoiqu'en grognant, il grimpa dans la première benne. Puck était un gars bizarre : tout en gueule mais cachant souvent un cœur gros comme ça. Il l'avait prouvé en montant ce flash mob pour convaindre Rachel de ne pas changer son nez et surtout avec sa petite fille, Beth.

- Pouah, c'est dégueu ! Dit Mike.

- Ouais, étonnant la masse d'ordures qu'une foule de fans de foot peut produire pendant un match, grogna Puck.

Finn lui ne dit rien. Il se fichait bien de ce qui se trouvait sous lui, il soulevait papier couvert de ketchup et frites pleine de mayonnaise et il priait : « pourvu qu'on se soit trompé, pourvu qu'on se soit trompé … ». Kurt allait apparaître et leur dire à tous qu'ils étaient tous vraiment complètement stupides et qu'il était juste en train de parler avec Blaine. Il n'était pas dans une de ses bennes, non, non, non.

- Finn … dit soudain Mike d'une voix blanche.

Finn leva la tête vers lui.

Il tenait dans sa main une botte « doc martens » rouge, dénuée de lacet.

Finn rejoignit immédiatement Mike, Puck fit de même.

- _LA_ ! Hurla soudain Puck. Sa main … putain, les salauds, les salauds, les salauds, se mit-il à répéter alors qu'il dégageait Kurt.

Finn, plus lourd que ses deux amis, s'enfonçait davantage dans la montagne d'ordures. Il put rapidement glisser ses bras sous le corps de Kurt.

- Ok, je l'ai, je l'ai, pantela t-il (et je ne le lâcherai pas, je ne le lâcherai jamais, jamais plus, pensa t-il). Enlevez lui ça !

Mike se pencha vers Kurt. Il avait été bâillonné avec son écharpe, il lui enleva doucement, essayant de ne pas trop bouger sa tête. Puck qui s'était assis dans la benne, sortit un petit couteau suisse de sa poche et coupa le lacet qui avait été utilisé pour entraver les mains de Kurt.

- Est-ce qu'il … la voix de Rachel se cassa.

Mike posa un doigt tremblant sur le cou de Kurt.

- Il … je sens son pouls.

- _RACHEL_ ! Hurla Finn, appelle une ambulance.

- Bon et maintenant, on le sort comment de là-dedans ? Demanda Puck.

- Il faut renverser la benne, dit Finn qui serrait toujours Kurt contre lui. Vous sortez de là et vous la pousser, je le tiens, pas de problème.

- T'es sûr ? Grimaça Mike. Ca me parait risqué ? On devrait peut-être attendre les secours et -

- Non, le coupa Finn. Pas question qu'il reste une minute de plus là-dedans.

Mike soupira mais hocha la tête. Puck se plaça derrière la benne, pieds contre cette dernière et dos contre le mur. Mike se mit devant, pour tirer.

- Hey Mec, cria Puck à l'attention de Finn. A trois, on y va ! 1, 2 … _3_ !

La benne, qui n'était pas pleine, bascula en avant, déversant son flot d'ordures ainsi que Finn sur le dos, qui tenait Kurt dans ses bras, comme s'il était un bébé. Rachel fut à ses côtés en quelques secondes, visage en larmes, elle débarrassa Finn et Kurt des ordures qui se trouvaient autour et sur eux. Elle pouvait entendre Finn murmurer à Kurt : « ça va aller, ça va aller, je suis là, ça va aller … ». Mike et Puck se tenaient en retrait bras ballants, témoins impuissants du drame.

* * *

><p>Finn ignorait combien de temps ils étaient restés là tous les quatre, Kurt inconscient dans ses bras (réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi hurlait son pauvre cerveau mais Finn n'était pas comme Rachel, il n'avait aucun superpouvoir et Kurt restait sourd à ses appels télépathiques) jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse entendre près de lui :<p>

- Frankenteen, les secours sont là, tu peux le lâcher maintenant.

Finn avait secoué la tête. Lâcher Kurt ? Si Sylvester croyait qu'il allait laisser son frère entre les mains d'inconnus, c'est qu'elle était encore plus folle que ce que disait monsieur Schuester. Il hocha la tête et resserra son étreinte autour du corps dans ses bras.

- Finn, dit juste Sylvester.

Il leva les yeux vers elle : c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son vrai prénom (8). Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il se réveillait. Autour d'eux, se trouvaient maintenant une foule de gens, des policiers, Coach Beiste, des ambulanciers. Il se passa la main sur le visage pour essuyer ses larmes et hocha la tête.

Finn entendit la musique de Teenage Dream retentir au moment où les ambulanciers fermaient la porte de l'ambulance.

**Mercredi 11 janvier, 21h, Commissariat central, Lima Oh**

- … ce type m'a accosté au match aujourd'hui, à McKinley. Il était avec ses potes. J'ai leurs noms, je les ai donnés à la police, dit David d'une voix fatiguée. Il … il m'a dit qu'il était content que j'aie refusé son offre en fin de compte parce que ça lui avait permis de « se défouler un peu ». Leur équipe était en train de perdre. Et c'est là que … que j'ai compris. Du moins, que j'ai eu des doutes … je les ai suivis dans les gradins et lorsque cette petite ordure est allé aux toilettes je lui ai demandé ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il leva les yeux vers son père. Et il a été ravi de me l'expliquer Papa, de manière très détaillée … et je l'ai frappé. Juste une fois. Je voulais seulement qu'il me dise où ils avaient laissé Kurt mais il a ri. Il avait le nez en sang mais il riait. Il riait et alors, je l'ai frappé, frappé, frappé -

Incapable d'en entendre plus, Paul se leva et prit à nouveau son fils dans ses bras. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Qu'il avait eu raison ? Non, bien sûr que non … mais il savait une chose, le barbare n'était pas son fils. Le barbare c'était cet autre gamin.

David pleurait dans ses bras. C'était comme si cette dernière révélation avait finalement eut raison du barrage qui retenait ses larmes.

- Est-ce que … Kurt ? Est-ce qu'il … demanda Paul.

L'inspecteur lui sourit tristement.

- Il est en vie. Il a été retrouvé à temps par ses amis et son frère. Ses agresseurs l'avaient laissé dans une des bennes derrière le stade. Ils vont devoir répondre de coups et blessures et tentative d'homicide. J'ignore s'ils seront jugés en tant que mineurs ou en tant d'adultes, le plus jeune a juste 15 ans.

Paul hocha juste la tête. 15 ans, Mon Dieu, comment pouvait-on faire cela à un autre être humain à seulement 15 ans !

* * *

><p>David était sous le coup d'une sévère condamnation mais compte tenu de son casier vierge et des circonstances dans lesquelles l'agression avait eu lieu, le juge avait décidé qu'il pouvait retourner chez ses parents, jusqu'au jugement, sous contrôle judiciaire.<p>

Paul serrait son fils contre lui lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire. David pleurait toujours, comme s'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce trop plein de chagrin qu'il tenait caché en lui depuis si longtemps.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au niveau d'Allen Country Airport lorsque la voix de David, qui fixait le paysage par la fenêtre depuis leur départ du commissariat, se fit entendre.

- Papa …

- Oui, fiston ?

David déglutit et se tourna vers son père.

- Je … je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Ce que tu veux David, ce que tu veux.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire … un petit détour avant de rentrer à la maison ?

**Mercredi 11 janvier, 21h43, Mémorial Hospital, Lima Oh**

- Monsieur Hummel ?

Burt leva les yeux de son café. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Non, _des_ personnes.

- Je … je suis vraiment désolé pour Kurt, dit Paul Karofski. Je sais … non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je peux facilement imaginer ce que vous vivez, vous et votre famille. Est-ce que … est-ce que Kurt va bien ?

- Burt, grogna juste le père de Kurt. Je croyais que nous étions convenus de nous appeler par nos prénoms.

Paul sourit.

- Oui, désolé, je … oui bien sûr.

- Paul soupira Burt, ne restez pas planté comme ça, asseyez vous. Les enfants et ma femme sont partis chercher des trucs à boire je crois ou à manger mais – il laissa échapper un petit rire triste – les infirmières nous ont fait de la place : je crois qu'entre la famille et les membres du Glee club, nous occupons toute la salle d'attente. Alors une personne de plus …

Burt leva les yeux vers David.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou pas. Si tu n'avais pas réglé son compte à ce … à ce gamin, je crois que je m'en serai chargé moi-même, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

David hocha juste la tête.

- Kurt n'a pas encore repris conscience, dit Burt. Mais les médecins sont optimistes. Il … il va s'en sortir. C'est un battant.

David fixait la porte de la chambre de Kurt. Burt réfléchit un instant puis annonça :

- Tu peux y aller si tu veux.

* * *

><p>Le cœur battant, David entra dans la chambre. Il y faisait sombre. Seul le néon juste au dessus du lit de Kurt était allumé. Il illuminait parfaitement la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés, assise sur une des chaises.<p>

Anderson avait la main posée sur celle de Kurt. Il le fixait comme s'il pensait que ce seul regard pouvait suffire à le réveiller.

David se concentra sur Kurt. Sa jambe gauche, dans un plâtre, était surélevée, il avait de nombreuses ecchymoses sur le visage, le cou, les bras. Son visage était dans le même état que celui de David. Il sentit la rage monter en lui : il aurait du aller jusqu'au bout. Il aurait du faire disparaître définitivement la petite ordure qui avait fait ça.

David allait sortir de la chambre lorsque Anderson parla.

- Il a toujours cru en toi.

Anderson n'avait toujours pas quitté Kurt des yeux.

- Il a toujours cru que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Que sous la violence, la haine, il y avait une personne qui souffrait.

David s'approcha du lit. La lumière crue du néon accentuait la pâleur de la peau de Kurt. David pouvait voir les veines bleues, comme des centaines de petits filets d'eau, courrir sous sa peau. Le sang y battait. Son cœur battait. Il était en vie. En vie.

- Et moi, ajouta Anderson, sa voix enrouée par l'émotion, moi, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait sous la violence, non pas de la haine, mais de l'amour.

David resta scotché sur place à cette annonce : Anderson savait qu'il _aimait_ Kurt ?

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, dit Blaine. Les médecins disent que son activité cérébrale est redevenue normale. Il est en train de se réveiller.

Ce devait être pour ça qu'Anderson ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne voulait pas rater le moment où Kurt ouvrirait les yeux. Et David le comprenait.

Il aurait aimé aussi être celui que Kurt voudrait voir au réveil.

Il s'installa sur la seconde chaise. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, les deux hommes qui aimaient Kurt Hummel, assis, silencieux guettant le frémissement de ses longs cils sur sa peau blanche.

**Mardi 22 mai 2012 (9), Championnat des chorales lycéennes. **

- Ouch … désolé, argh … euh, pardon, _oups_ !

Avec moult excuses, quelques pieds écrasés et une bonne dizaine de regards noirs, David arriva finalement au siège qui lui était réservé. Il se laissa lourdement tomber et n'osa même pas enlever sa veste. Pourtant, il faisait une chaleur d'enfer dans l'auditorium. Son avion avait bien entendu eu du retard et après le traffic avait été infernal et son taxi avait du violer plusieurs règles du code de la route pour arriver aussi vite ici.

- … et maintenant, nous arrivant tout droit de Lima, Ohio, la chorale de McKinley Highschool, on applaudit NEW DIRECTIONS ! Annonça un des animateurs du championnat.

David se leva immédiatement et se mit à applaudir et à siffler. Les lumières s'éteignirent et il se rassit, le cœur battant. Il savait qui allait ouvrir la représentation de ND. Il était là pour ça, pour lui.

Sur la scène, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un gilet de costume gris se trouvait Kurt. Les deux mains sur une cane d'un noir rutilant, un immense sourire sur le visage, il se mit à chanter.

Et le cœur de David chantait à l'unisson.

**Zi Endeuh !**

(7) dans l'épisode 13, Comeback, saison 2 nous apprenons que Sue a suivi l'entraînement de la CIA. Elle y a notamment appris à interrompre les battements de son cœur. TROP FORTE SUE !

(8) Sue donne des surnoms à tout le monde, soit par ironie, soit parce qu'elle n'a franchement pas la volonté de les connaître. Dans la série, elle a appelé Finn Frankenteen, Herman Munster, Cottage Cheese et Sugar Ray. J'adore Sue !

(9) Le 22 mai 2012 est la date de passage à la Fox de l'épisode 22 de la saison 3. J'imagine, comme pour la saison 2 que nous aurons droit aux Nationales. JE VEUX QU'ILS LES GAGNENT, SIOUPLAIT !


End file.
